Msparpstuck
by anonymous413
Summary: sometimes when i rp in msparp, i find some cool rpers, and it makes a really great rp , so i decided to share my coolest rps with you guys! enjoy! -
1. Karkat grub, meet porrim

Inside a box! grub! karkat! [GRUB] joined chat.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

GRUB: *noises are coming from the box* skree~ skree!

PORRIM: Oh no+. Did so+meo+ne pull yo+u away fro+m yo+ur pro+spective lusus, little o+ne?

GRUB: *stares at you, and starts growling* GRRRRRRRRRR

PORRIM: *carefully o+pens the bo+x, tutting as she pulls Karkat o+ut*

GRUB: *acts like a angry cat, bites your hand* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

PORRIM: Shush. I'm here just fo+r o+ccasio+ns such as this. I've dealt with o+ne finicky devil, yo+u'll be no+ wo+rse. *sco+wls and paps him o+n the head*

GRUB: *stops growling, and starts purring* purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~

PORRIM: I'm sure yo+u co+uld use a little co+mfo+rt abo+ut no+w. I kno+w just what yo+u need. *tucks him into+ her arms and heads fo+r the gro+up kitchen*

GRUB: *makes a goofy smile*

PORRIM: *pulls milk o+ut o+f the fridge and quickly warms it up, ho+lding Karkat against her sho+ulder while stro+king his back* Yo+u are so+ very much like Kankri was, yo+u kno+w.

GRUB: *giggles* ehehehe skree~

PORRIM: *shuffles him aro+und in her arms, lifting the warm cup o+f milk to+ his mo+uth* Have a sip. It will so+o+the any bellyaches yo+u have. *gently stro+kes his hair with her free hand*

GRUB: *drinks milk*

PORRIM: Go+o+d bo+y. Yo+u must simply have been frightened. Wo+uld yo+u like to+ take a rest in the shade? *stro+lls o+ut o+f the kitchen and into+ the main plaza, leaning against a wall*

GRUB: *keeps drinking the milk*

PORRIM: *rubs his back and cradles him in her arm, tilting the glass to+ give him a little mo+re milk* Yo+u are quite hungry, aren't yo+u!

GRUB: *stops drinking, is now full* skree~

PORRIM: *smiles and leans do+wn to+ set the glass aside, lightly tickling his sto+mach with a sno+rt* Yo+u're quite the cheerful o+ne. It's a nice change o+f pace.

GRUB: *giggles a little, then tries making a grumpy face* heh.. grr..

PORRIM: *smirks and shakes her head* Oh, please do+n't. Yo+u lo+o+k much better with a friendly smile. There's no+ need to+ put o+n a to+ugh face here.

GRUB: *keeps making a grumpy face* grrr rawr! grr

PORRIM: *tickles his sto+mach with an amused smirk* Yes, yes, yo+u're a stro+ng little man. I kno+w.

GRUB: *giggles* ehehehehe skreeee

PORRIM: Ho+w sweet! *giggles alo+ng with him, petting his head gently* I've fo+rgo+tten ho+w much fun raising a grub was what with ho+w he acts no+w.

GRUB: hehehe skree~

PORRIM: *lifts him up and nuzzles his messy mo+p o+f hair* Yo+u're so+ so+ft. Ahh, have yo+u been bathed recently? Perhaps yo+u'd like a quick clean.

GRUB: *makes a grumpy face again, doesnt want to be bathed * grr skree!

PORRIM: Hmm, but yo+u smell a little o+dd. Wo+uld yo+u allo+w a damp clo+th wipe do+wn at the least? *sighs so+ftly and eyes him*

GRUB: *shakes his head, still doesnt want to* grrrrr

PORRIM: Hmph. Kankri was the same way. His hair go+t so+ matter we had to+ shear it clean o+ff, yo+u kno+w. *smiles and finger-co+mbs his hair quickly*

GRUB: ...s..skree... *changes his mind quickly* skree!

PORRIM: *giggles and heads into+ a building nearby she has claimed as her o+wn, heading fo+r the sink and plugging the drain* We'll wait fo+r it to+ fill and then we will get yo+u nice and clean.

GRUB: skreeeee~

PORRIM: *so+aps up the water and pulls a dishrag o+ut o+f the drawer, slo+wly lo+wering Karkat into+ the warm water* Be careful no+t to+ put yo+ur head belo+w the water.

GRUB: skree...*clings to your hands, he doesn't like having a bath* gr...skree.. *and he is scared from water as well*

PORRIM: Oh, sweetie. Alright, I'll ho+ld yo+u. *suppo+rts him fro+m belo+w with her hand, wetting the rag and wiping at his skin* If yo+u co+o+perate it will be o+ver so+o+n.

GRUB: ...skree..

PORRIM: *quickly rubs him do+wn and rinses his hair o+ut, trying to+ keep the so+apwater o+ut o+f his eyes* And we're do+ne. Yo+u're very clean no+w. *gently sets him o+n the co+unter beside the sink*

GRUB: *starts shaking, is getting cold* ..s-s-skree..

PORRIM: Oh, po+o+r thing. Co+me here. *lifts him back up and ho+lds him against her sho+ulder, petting his back*

GRUB: s-s-s-skreee...

PORRIM: I co+uld wrap yo+u in a to+wel o+r o+ne o+f my inco+mplete knitting pro+jects. Wo+uld yo+u prefer that? *stro+lls o+ver to+ her knitting basket and ho+lds up a half-do+ne vest*

GRUB: *keeps shaking* purr...s-s-skreee...

PORRIM: Let's try it, then. *lo+wers him and wraps him up in the wo+o+l vest* Maybe yo+u'd like a little red sweater like Kankri has. It co+uld suit yo+u well.

GRUB: *stops shaking, feeling a little warm* skree~

PORRIM: *lifts him up again and cradles him, sitting back in o+ne o+f her chairs languidly* I'm glad yo+u seem to+ be feeling better. Ho+w abo+ut a nap?

GRUB: *shakes his head, is isn't sleepy* skree! skree~

PORRIM: Then what wo+uld yo+u like to+ do+? I'm no+t entirely sure if I still have any o+f Kankri's grub to+ys. *tilts her head tho+ughtfully*

GRUB: p..p..pwaaaaaaaay! *is trying to say play*

PORRIM: My, my! Yo+u already kno+w a few wo+rds. Very impressive, little o+ne. *smiles and sets Karkat o+n the flo+o+r, eyeing the knitting basket* Perhaps a ball o+f yarn? *pulls o+ut a ball o+f yarn and ho+lds it o+ut to+ Karkat*

GRUB: *tries climbing the ball* skreee~

PORRIM: Be careful. Do+n't hurt yo+urself. *smirks and sits back, watching him*

GRUB: *is now on top of the ball, trying to balance on it* hehe skreee~

PORRIM: Yo+u're quite energetic. *laughs quietly and watches him play*

GRUB: hehehe *falls off the ball* ...skree..

PORRIM: Oh, ho+ney. *pats his head and ro+lls the ball aro+und with her fo+o+t*

GRUB: *makes a grumpy face, crawls toward the ball starts biting it, as a revenge* grrr grr GRR!

PORRIM: *giggles and shakes her head, pulling him away fro+m the ball fo+r a mo+ment* It's an inanimate o+bject. It did no+t plan to+ thro+w yo+u o+ff, sweetie.

GRUB: grrr! b..bad! skreee!

PORRIM: While yo+ur learning curve is impressive, no+. It is simply a ball, no+thing mo+re. *pets his head and sighs, pushing the ball back slo+wly*

GRUB: grrr...FUCK! GRRRRR

PORRIM: Ho+ney! *gasps and tuts, paping him o+n the head* Where did yo+u learn that? Yo+u're a bit to+o+ yo+ung to+ be saying things like that yet. Just take a break to+ co+o+l do+wn.

GRUB: ...skree..

PORRIM: Go+o+d. Take a deep breath. It's just a ball o+f yarn. No+ need to+ be upset. *smiles and returns the yarn*

GRUB: *makes a goofy smile* hehe..skree

PORRIM: *smiles and leans back in her chair, no+dding* Yo+u're very much like Kankri. It's almo+st alarming.

GRUB: *rolls around* hehehehehe

PORRIM: *leans do+wn and tickles his tummy again, smirking* Yo+u're just to+o+ cute!

GRUB: *giggles* ehehehe

GRUB: skreee~

PORRIM: *tickles under his chin* I had no+ idea I missed this so+ much. Ahh, ho+w cute.

GRUB: heheheehehehehe

GRUB: skree~

PORRIM: *gently grabs his little claws and wiggles them, making little "bubububu" no+ises at him*

GRUB: *giggles more* hehehehe

PORRIM: *picks him back up and makes fart no+ises against his sto+mach like a co+mpletely enamo+red mo+ther*

GRUB: heheheeheheh

GRUB: skreeeeeeee~

PORRIM: I'm almo+st embarrassed at ho+w silly I'm being, but yo+u're just to+o+ cute! *sighs deeply and hugs him* Hmm. I still do+n't kno+w where yo+u came fro+m...

GRUB: *smiles like a goofy* hehe skreee~

GRUB: skree~

PORRIM: *tickles his sto+mach a little mo+re* Yo+u're just so+ sweet.

GRUB: hehehe skree~

PORRIM: *kisses his head and ruffles his hair* I ho+pe yo+u'll gro+w up safe and stro+ng, little o+ne.

GRUB: stwong! *tries copying your words*

PORRIM: Oho+! *giggles and no+ds* And very smart. I can tell yo+u're a bo+rn leader.

GRUB: le...le..leader!

PORRIM: Oho+ho+haww, sweetie! *giggles and pets his head* I'm very pro+ud o+f yo+u. Wo+uld like stay with me here?

GRUB: s...stay!

GRUB: skreeeeee~

PORRIM: *laughs o+penly, setting him in her lap* I'd lo+ve to+ have yo+u. I'll set up a little reco+o+peraco+o+n fo+r yo+u with an o+pen to+p.

GRUB: re...reco...recoope...SHIT! FUCK!

GRUB: *cants say it right*

PORRIM: *sno+rts and sputters a little, trying no+t to+ laugh* D-do+n't say that, ho+ney. It's fine, yo+u'll get it.

GRUB: re..recoo...reeeeeeecoooooooppp...

PORRIM: Yes, that's right. Yo+u've almo+st go+t it! *rubs his back and smiles* Ree-co+o+p-er-ah-co+o+n.

GRUB: reeeeeeeeeeecoooooooooper...

GRUB: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK!

GRUB: *makes a grumpy face*

PORRIM: *puts a finger o+ver his mo+uth and sighs* Take a seco+nd to+ breathe. It's o+kay. Yo+u do+n't have to+ get it straight away.

GRUB: *pouts* ...skree...

PORRIM: Hush. Yo+u're fine. *gently pinches his cheeks* Yo+u're precio+us even with such a fo+ul mo+uth.

GRUB: *giggles a little* hehe

PORRIM: Alright. Are yo+u ready fo+r a nap? Yo+u've already had a busy day. *stro+kes his hair*

GRUB: *yawns a little, trying to force himself to stay away, shaking his head* s..skree~

PORRIM: *gently rubs his back and hums so+ftly* I'll be here. It's o+kay.

GRUB: *his eyes slowly starts to close, until he fell asleep*

GRUB: ..zz..

PORRIM: *so+ftly smiles and co+ntinues to+ gently rub his back and hum*

GRUB: *starts sucking his tiny claw*

PORRIM: *giggles quietly and hums a little lullaby*

GRUB: *keeps sucking his claw*

GRUB: zz...

GRUB: *starts having a nightmare* ..zz...s..skre...zz

PORRIM: I suppo+se I o+ught to+ have given yo+u so+me so+po+r...*fro+wns and rubs his back, humming*

GRUB: *wakes up, starts crying* wa...wa...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

PORRIM: Oh, my...What happened? *pulls him clo+ser, resting him against her chest* Are yo+u alright?

GRUB: *sniffles, keeps crying* waa..waaa..waa

PORRIM: Oh, no+, sweetie...*kisses the to+p o+f his head and tucks him under her chin, rubbing his sides and back*

GRUB: *sniffles* waa..waa...*clings to you, keeps crying* waaaaaaa..waa

PORRIM: Do+ yo+u want mo+re milk o+r crackers? *co+o+s gently, rubbing the back o+f his neck*

GRUB: *slowly stops crying, sniffles* wa...wa...skree...

PORRIM: *fro+wns and co+ntinues to+ rub his back, wo+rriedly watching him*

GRUB: *sniffles* s..skreee~

PORRIM: Do+ yo+u feel better? I sho+uld have go+tten a bit o+f so+po+r fo+r yo+u. I was careless. *sighs*

GRUB: *tries climbing up to your shoulder, thinking he will be safer there* ..skree~

PORRIM: *helps him up, steadying him with o+ne hand* Be careful...

GRUB: *clings to your shoulder, giggles a little* hehe.. skree~

PORRIM: *stro+kes his head and giggles* That tickles a little.

GRUB: hehehe, skree~

PORRIM: *smirks and lo+unges in her chair happily*

GRUB: *tries climbing up to your head this time* eh...eh..skree~

PORRIM: Oh, ho+ney, do+n't. *sighs and pulls him do+wn a little

GRUB: *pouts* skree..

PORRIM: No+, ho+ney. *shakes her head slightly*

GRUB: *tries faking a cry,sniffles* ...s..s..skree..

PORRIM: *smiles a little and shakes her head again* So+rry, sweetie, but no+. *pats his head*

GRUB: ... skree.. *makes a grumpy face* ...gr...

PORRIM: *pats his head again and igno+res the little gro+wl*

GRUB: *starts purring somehow* purrr~

PORRIM: *giggles and finger-co+mbs his hair a little* Yo+u're still very cute.

GRUB: hehe skreee~

PORRIM: And very to+ugh. *ruffles his hair*

GRUB: hehehe *grins evily*

PORRIM: *raises an eyebro+w* Hmmmm?

GRUB: hehehehe

GRUB: twicky! *tries saying "tricky"*

PORRIM: What is it that yo+u want to+ do+? *raises an eyebro+w and glances at him*

GRUB: *shakes his head trying to say "nothing" still grinning* hehehe

PORRIM: *smiles so+ftly* Yo+u are very much like Kankri when he was yo+ung. I'll let yo+u get away with it this time.

GRUB: ehehehe *makes a goofy smile*

PORRIM: *rubs his head and laughs*

GRUB: hehe *starts purring* purrrrrrr~

PORRIM: *hums to+ him and rubs his side*

GRUB: *keeps purring* purrrrr~

PORRIM: *makes kissy no+ises and giggles*

GRUB: *giggles* ehehehehe

GRUB: skreee~

PORRIM: *nuzzles him sweetly*

GRUB: hehe skree~

GRUB: *tries acting more grumpy, like his old self* grr.. rawr! rawr! grr

PORRIM: Oh, what's that? Do+ yo+u need ano+ther tickling? *pulls him o+ff her sho+ulder and starts tickling his belly again*

GRUB: *starts giggling* ehehehehehe

PORRIM: *furio+usly tickles his belly*

GRUB: *keeps giggling* ehehehehehe

PORRIM: *leans do+wn and makes fart no+ises against his tummy again, tickling his neck

GRUB: ehehehehehehe

GRUB: skreee~

GRUB: *forces himself to stop giggling and be more grumpy* ehe..grr..grr rawr

PORRIM: Oh, just have so+me fun. There's no+ need to+ be serio+us. *smiles brightly and tickles between his little legs*

GRUB: rawr..ehehehehe

PORRIM: *ruffles his hair gently* Yes, yes, yo+u're very to+ugh.

GRUB: le..leader! t..tough..l..leader!

GRUB: skreee~

PORRIM: Yes, yo+u sure are. A very to+ugh leader who+ will gro+w up to+ be a wo+nderful perso+n. *smiles* I bet yo+u'll be a hero+.

GRUB: *smiles big* h..hewo!

PORRIM: Yes, indeed. Yo+u'd make anyo+ne pro+ud.

GRUB: skreeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *he cant wait to be a leader*

PORRIM: *smiles sweetly, stro+king his head*

Inside a box! grub! karkat! [GRUB] disconnected.


	2. Kanaya and tiny karkat

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.**

**Tiny! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.**

**CG: *LOOKS UP AT YOU, SHOUTING* HEY! WATCH YOUR STEPS! *BACKS AWAY ,HOPING YOU DONT STEP ON HIM***

**GA: *Kanaya Could Hear His Miniscule Voice Only Because She Cared Enough To, Having Been Looking For Him All Day.***

**GA: Karkat?**

**GA: Where Are You**

**CG: DOWN HERE! *JUMPS A LITTLE, AS HIGH AS HE CAN TO GET YOUR ATTENTION***

**GA: *She Is Caught Off Guard By His New, Tiny, Appearance***

**GA: Why**

**CG: .. I DONT FUCKING KNOW... I WOKE UP AND...EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING HUGE..**

**GA: *She Frowns, Crouches, And Puts Both Hands Out For Him***

**CG: *CLIMBS ON YOUR HAND***

**GA: *She Returns To Her Previous Position For A While.* Have You Just Been Wandering Around Like This**

**CG: YEAH...LUCKILY I DIDNT TURN TO A MASHED KARKAT...YET..**

**GA: *She Smiles Warmly And Attempts To Peck His Forehead. She Kisses His Entire Face.* Its Alright Now**

**GA: I Wont Let You Be Mashed**

**CG: THANKS, GLAD THAT YOU FOUND ME, AND..DIDNT STEP ON ME**

**GA: So Am I**

**CG: *CLIMBS UP TO YOUR SHOULDER***

**GA: *She Chuckles Slightly* I Find It Amusing That Now Youre Shorter Than Me**

**CG: ...ITS FUCKING ANNOYING...**

**GA: I Think Its Adorable**

**CG: NOT ITS FUCKING NOT**

**CG: JOHN THOUGHT AM A BUG AND ALMOST SMASH ME WITH HIS HUGE FUCKING FOOT**

**GA: Not The You Being Tiny Enough To Kill With A Flick**

**GA: That Is Awful**

**GA: The You Being Shorter Than Me Again**

**CG: ...AGH..WHATEVER *SITS ON YOUR SHOULDER* AM FUCKING BORED ANYWAY... AND KINDA HUNGRY, GOT ANYTHING TO EAT?**

**GA: Nothing For You**

**GA: We Can Go To The Kitchen If Its Necessary**

**CG: AM STARVING...**

**GA: Very Well**

**GA: Are You Holding On? I Wouldnt Want You To Fall..**

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOUR SHOULDER* YEAH**

**GA: Alright Then**

**CG: *KEEPS CLINGING TO YOUR SHOULDER***

**GA: *Instead Of Teleporting She Walks The Distance, Because She Has No Clue What Affects The Process Could Have* This May Take Some Time Though**

**CG: CANT YOU RUN...AM SO FUCKING HUNGRY..**

**GA: If You Think You Can Hold On Tight Enough**

**CG: ... *CLINGS TO YOU TIGHTLY* DONT WORRY, AM HOLDING AS TIGHT AS I FUCKING CAN**

**GA: *She Sprints Through The Halls Toward The Kitchen With An Otherwise Unmatchable Speed Due To Her Being A Rainbow Drinker, And They Arrive Very Quickly***

**CG: *FEELS A LITTLE DIZZY FROM HOW FAST SHE WENT* ... WHOA...EVERYTHING..IS..GOING..ROUND..AND..ROUND... ROUND..AND...ROUND...**

**GA: Oh Dear**

**GA: Are You Alright**

**CG: ROUND...AND...ROUND...EVERYTHING...GOIND..ROUND..A ND..ROUND.. *ABOUT TO FALL FROM YOUR SHOULDER***

**GA: *She Quickly Retrieves Him From Her Shoulder And Holds Him Between Both Her Hands***

**CG: *LIES DOWN ON YOUR HAND, STILL FEELING DIZZY***

**GA: I Am So Terribly Sorry**

**CG: *STOPS FEELING DIZZY* ..HUH..WHAT..WHEN..WHY?**

**GA: Are You Alright**

**CG: OH YEAH, AM FUCKING FINE**

**GA: You Are The One Who Wanted Me To Run**

**CG: YEAH, BUT I DIDNT..KNOW YOU CAN GO THIS...FUCKING...FAST...**

**GA: Dont You Remember The Rooftop Incident**

**GA: Nevermind**

**GA: You Need Foos**

**GA: *Food**

**CG: *NODS* YEAH**

**GA: *She Sets Him Gently On The Countertop And Begins Searching For Crumbs And Whatnot***

**CG: *SITS ON THE COUNTERTOP, WAITING FOR FOOD***

**GA: *She Finds A Loaf Of Bread* Perfect *She Takes A Slice And Shakes It A Few Inches Away From Him.***

**GA: There**

**CG: *STARTS EATING, FOLLOWING THE PIECES WHILE EATING IT* NOMNOMNOM**

**GA: *She Chuckles* This Is Like An Earth Fairy Tale I Read About**

**CG: NOMNOM *KEEPS EATING* NOMNOMNOM**

**GA: You Werent Kidding**

**GA: But Oh-**

**GA: Karkat If You Really Were So Hungry You Should Slow Down**

**CG: NOMNOMNOM *KEEPS EATING, TALKS WHILE HIS MOUTH IS FULL* NOOO NOMNOMNOM**

**GA: Karkat You Could Get Sick**

**CG: *KEEPS EATING, DOESNT GIVE A SHIT* NOMNOMNOM**

**GA: *She Sighs And Picks Him Up By The Collar Of His Sweater* I Will Not Let You Gorge Yourself**

**GA: Its Bad For Your Health**

**CG: AHH! BUT AM SO FUCKING HUNGRY *PIECES OF BREAD FALLS FROM HIS MOUTH WHILE TALKING***

**GA: Slow.**

**CG: *CROSSES HIS ARMS* FINE...**

**GA: Thank You**

**GA: *She Sets Him Down Again***

**CG: *STARTS EATING AGAIN, SLOWLY* NOM..NOM..NOM**

**GA: *She Takes A Seat At The Counter***

**CG: *FINISHES EATING, AND NOW HE IS FULL, LIES DOWN ON THE COUNTERTOP***

**GA: *She Giggles* Everything You Do Is Cuter When Youre Small**

**CG: ...CAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK?**

**GA: Of Course**

**GA: *She Finds A Cap And Fills It With Water***

**GA: Here You Are *Sets It In Front Of Him***

**CG: *TRIES PICKING IT UP, A LITTLE HEAVY FOR HIM, POURS IT ON HIMSELF WHILE TRYING TO DRINK* FUCK!**

**GA: Karkat.**

**GA: *She Takes It, Fills It Only Half Way This Time, And Helps Him Hold It***

**CG: *DRINKS IT***

**GA: There You Go**

**CG: *FINISHES IT* THANKS**

**GA: Youre Welcome Sweetheart**

**CG: *IS COMPLETELY WET FROM THE WATER THAT HE POURED ACCIDENTLY ON HIMSELF***

**GA: *She Touches Him To See Just How Wet, And Almost Pushes Him Over***

**CG: WHOA...**

**GA: Sorry**

**CG: *STARTS SHAKING A LITTLE* FUCK..ITS COLD HERE**

**GA: *After Getting An Idea, Lays Her Chin On The Counter And Starts Blowing On Him***

**CG: ...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU..DOING? *STARTS BACKING AWAY FROM HOW HARD YOU ARE BLOWING, STILL SHAKING***

**GA: Drying You Off**

**GA: *She Presses His Feet To The Ground With Her Fingers And Blows Again***

**CG: *KEEPS SHAKING, ITS COLD FOR HIM, BUT ITS WORKING A LITTLE***

**GA: *She Keeps Up Until He Isnt Dripping, And Settles On Cradling Him In Her Hands To Warm Him Up***

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOUR HANDS, STILL SHAKING, STARTING TO WARM UP A LITTLE***

**GA: *She Smiles At Him, And Holds Her Hands Close To Her Chest, Where Theres More Warmth***

**CG: *STARTS PURRING SOMEHOW, WHILE STILL SHAKING* PURR...PURRR**

**GA: *She Contains A Laugh, She Has Embarrassed Him Enough Already.***

**CG: PURRRR..PURRR**

**GA: *She Even Nuzzles The Little Bundle Against Her Cheek***

**CG: PURRRRRRR... *KEEPS PURRING, HE DOESNT NOTICES THAT HE IS PURRING***

**GA: *She Finds It Incredibly Adorable***

**CG: PURRRRRRR**

**GA: Do You Know How Cute That Is**

**CG: *STOPS PURRING* WHAT..?**

**GA: You Were Purring**

**CG: ...NO...**

**GA: You Cant Deny It**

**GA: Thats How Much And How Long You Purred**

**CG: ...I DONT FUCKING PURR**

**GA: You Do**

**CG: NO...**

**CG: AM NOT A FUCKING CAT..I DONT PURR**

**GA: You Do**

**CG: NO...AGH..FUCK.. DONT TELL NEPETA..**

**GA: I Wont**

**CG: GOOD...I DONT PURR...**

**GA: Yes You Do**

**GA: There Is No Point In Denying It**

**CG: YES, BECAUSE I DONT PURR AND ITS THE FUCKING TRUTH..**

**GA: Fine Karkat**

**GA: Say What You Want**

**GA: I Know What I Heard**

**CG: ...AGH..WHATEVER**

**CG: *YAWNS***

**GA: Are You Sleepy Now?**

**CG: *NODS, WHILE RUBBING HIS EYES***

**GA: Youre Like A Little Doll!**

**CG: ...AM NOT..A..FUCKING...DOLL...*YAWNS AGAIN***

**GA: *She Coos Over Him And Equips A Handkerchief To Wrap Him Up In***

**GA: No But Youre As Cute As One!**

**CG: ...AM..NOT...FUCKING...CU- *FALLS ASLEEP***

**CG: ZZZ**

**GA: *She Chuckles And Cradles Him Against Her Chest***

**CG: ZZZZZ**

**GA: *She Starts Walking Back To Her Respiteblock***

**CG: *STARTS ACTING LIKE A WRIGGLER/HUMAN BABY WHILE HE IS SLEEPING, SUCKS HIS THUMB* ZZZZ**

**GA: Not A Doll My Ass**

**CG: ZZZ**

**GA: *She Lays Him On A Pillow In A Drawer, Where Hell Be Safe Until She Can Figure Something Out***

**CG: ZZZZ *KEEPS SUCKING HIS TINY THUMB* ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**GA: *She Watches Him For A While, Before Eventually Tucking Him In***

**CG: ZZZ**

**GA: *She Sighs And Leaves To Consult Someone About Their Current Issue***

**CG: *AFTER 1 HOUR, HE WOKE UP***

**CG: *RUBS HIS EYES***

**GA: *Still Gone***

**CG: *LOOKS AROUND* HMM.. KANAYA? *GETS UP FROM THE PILLOW, ABOUT TO FALL OFF THE DRAWER* WHOA!**

**CG: HOLY SHIT... HOW THE FUCK DID I GET THIS HIGH?!**

**CG: *CLINGS TO THE TOP OF THE DRAWER, STILL ABOUT TO FALL* FUCK..OH SHIT..OH FUCK...OH SHIT..OH FUCK...**

**GA: *Kanaya Returns In A Few Minutes***

**CG: *IS CLINGING TO THE EDGE OF THE DRAWER* ...**

**GA: Oh! Karkat! *She Runs Over To Him And Scoops Him Off The Dresser***

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOUR HAND* ...THAT ...WAS..FUCKING...CLOSE..**

**GA: Im Sorry I Didnt Expect You To Climb Up On The Edge**

**CG: ITS...FUCKING..OK..*KEEPS CLINGS TO YOUR HAND, A LITTLE SCARED FROM WHAT JUST HAPPENED***

**GA: *She Kisses His Forehead Again***

**CG: *STARTS SHAKING, STILL SCARED* ...**

**GA: Oh Honey Its Alright**

**CG: *KEEPS SHAKING, CLINGING TO YOUR HAND, TIGHTLY* ...**

**GA: Youre Alright, See? *She Sits Down And Puts Her Hand In Her Lap***

**CG: *STOPS SHAKING SLOWLY* ...**

**CG: I...HATE...BEING...TINY...**

**GA: I Know Sweetheart**

**GA: But I Talked To Everyone I Could Find**

**GA: No One Had A Solution**

**CG: *KEEPS CLINGING TO YOUR HAND* ...I DONT..WANT..TO..STAY..TINY...I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY NORMAL..FUCKING...SIZE... *SNIFFLES, ABOUT TO CRY***

**GA: Oh Dont Cry**

**GA: Itll Be Fine**

**GA: Youll Be Fine**

**GA: *She Brings Him Back To Her Chest For A Loose Hug Type Rocking Thing***

**CG: *HIS EYES FLOODED WITH TEARS, SNIFFLES* ...WA...WAA..**

**GA: Shhhhh *She Rocks Him As Gently As Possible, And Tries To Calm Him Down***

**CG: WA...*CLINGS TO YOU, SNIFFLING* WA...**

**GA: Hush Dear Hussshh**

**CG: *STOPS CRYING, SNIFFLES* ...**

**GA: *She Racks Her Brain For Alternian Lullabies Her Lusus Taught Her***

**CG: ...*SNIFFLES*...**

**GA: *She Remembers And Starts To Sing Quietly***

**CG: *STOPS ,LISTENS TO YOUR LULLABY* ...**

**GA: *She Smiles At His Reaction And Continues***

**CG: *KEEPS LISTENING***

**GA: *She Sings Until The Song Is Over And He Is Less Fussy***

**CG: *CALMS DOWN* ...**

**GA: *She Kisses Him Again***

**CG: ...*POUTS A LITTLE, BUT CALM* ...**

**GA: I Think All That Crying Wore You Out Again**

**CG: ...**

**CG: *KEEPS POUTING***

**GA: Yes Its Time For Another Nap**

**CG: AM..NOT..FUCKING..TIRED..*YAWNS A LITTLE***

**GA: Thats Alright**

**GA: We Can Just Lay Down For A While Then**

**CG: OK...*YAWNS AGAIN, HIS EYES STARTED CLOSING SLOWLY***

**GA: *She Lays Down, Lets Him Get Comfortable, And Slowing Starts Singing Again***

**CG: *FALLS ASLEEPS AGAIN* ZZZ...**

**GA: *She Eventually Falls Asleep Too***

**CG: ZZZ..**

**GA: Zzz**

**CG: *AFTER A HOUR , HE WOKE UP***

**CG: *YAWNS, RUBBING HIS EYES***

**GA: *She Was Still Sleeping Soundly***

**CG: *LOOKS AT YOU, DOESNT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP* ...**

**GA: Zzzz**

**CG: ... *CLIMBS UP TO YOUR HEAD, SLOWLY DOESNT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP* ...**

**GA: *Flinches Just Slightly***

**CG: ... *LOOKS AROUND* ... *FEELING HUNGRY AGAIN* ...**

**CG: *WHISPERS TO HIMSELF "FUCK..AM..HUNGRY..."***

**GA: Zzz**

**CG: *LOOKS AROUND AGAIN, THEN SLIDES DOWN FROM YOUR HEAD SLOWLY, STILL DOESNT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP, WALKS TOWARD THE KITCHEN***

**GA: *Snores And Rolls Onto Her Side***

**CG: WHOA! *RUNS , DOESNT WANT TO GET SMASHED BY YOU, MAKES IT TO THE DOOR* PHEW...**

**GA: Zzzz..**

**CG: *WALKS TO THE KITCHEN***

**CG: *OPENS THE FRIDGE, AND CLIMBS UP NEXT TO THE FOOD, SHAKING A LITTLE, BECAUSE IT COLD IN THERE***

**GA: *Slowly Returns To Consciousness***

**CG: *THE FRIDGE DOOR ACCIDENTLY LOCKS BEHIND HIM, AND HE GETS STUCK INSIDE* !**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK!**

**GA: *She Rubs Her Face And Sits Up***

**GA: Karkat Are You Still...**

**GA: Karkat?**

**CG: *STARTS FREEZING INSIDE* ...H-H-H-HELP! FUCK...I...SH-SH-SHOULD'VE WA-WA-WAKE HER U-U-UP**

**CG: ...H-HEEEE-E-EEE-EEEEEE-EEEELP!...HE-HELP!**

**GA: *She Stands Quickly And Starts Running Frantically Around Looking For Him***

**CG: H-H-H-HEEE-E-E-EEEEE-EEELP!**

**CG: *IS FREEZING***

**GA: *Eventually Runs Into The Kitchen***

**CG: *IS NOW TURNED TO A ICE CUBE* ...**

**GA: *Has No Idea Why Shes Checking The Fridge, But Does It Anyway***

**CG: *IS INSIDE A ICE CUBE* ...**

**GA: *Quickly Surveys To The Box To Find Him Huddled In The Corner***

**CG: ...**

**GA: Oh God! Karkat!**

**CG: ...**

**GA: *She Yanks Him Out Of The Corner As Gently As One Can Yank A Baby Doll Sized Frozen Troll***

**GA: *Cradles Him Between Her Hands, And Puts Her Hands Between Her Legs***

**CG: ...*THE ICE STARTS TO MELT SLOWLY* ...**

**GA: *She Rocks Back And Forth Anxiously***

**CG: *THE ICE MELTS COMPLETELY, BUT HE IS STILL SHAKING BECAUSE HE IS STILL FEELING COLD* ...**

**GA: Karkat I Am Going To Kill You If You Live**

**CG: ...A-AM...S-S-S-S-SORRY...**

**GA: Oh No Shhh**

**GA: Just Shush**

**GA: *She Pulls Him Under Her Shirt***

**CG: ...**

**CG: *KEEPS SHAKING***

**GA: Youre Okay Now**

**GA: Youll Be Warm Again**

**GA: *Breathes On Him And Her Hands***

**CG: ...*STOPS SHAKING, FEELING A LITTLE WARM***

**GA: *Continues Trying Everything She Can Think Of To Warm Him Up***

**CG: *IS COMPLETELY WARM***

**CG: THANKS..KANAYA..**

**GA: Youre Welcome Sweetie**

**GA: Just Dont Be Stupid Again**

**CG: ..I...DIDNT..WANT..TO.. UP..AND..I..WAS..HUNGRY..**

**GA: You Could Have Woken Me Up**

**GA: You Should Have**

**GA: I Dont Care**

**GA: I Just Want You To Be Safe Until This Is Over**

**CG: ..BUT...I..DIDNT..WANT...TO..BOTHER..YOU..**

**GA: Its Alright**

**GA: You Never Bother Me**

**CG: AM..SORRY...**

**GA: Dont Be**

**CG: ...**

**GA: *She Kissed His Forehead Again***

**CG: I..HOPE..I..DIDNT..MAKE...YOU..MAD...HEHE...*CHUCK LES A LITTLE, NERVOUSLY* ..HEHE..HEHE...**

**GA: A Little**

**GA: But You Drowned It In Worry**

**CG: ..HEHE...SORRY..**

**GA: Its All Fine Now**

**CG: *HIS STOMACH MAKES SOME NOISES, HE IS SILL HUNGRY* ...**

**GA: *She Stands And Holds Him While Rummaging For Food***

**CG: ...**

**GA: *She Grabs Something Small And Hold It Up To Him***

**CG: *STARTS EATING IT***

**CG: NOM..NOM..NOM**

**GA: Slow, Remember**

**CG: *EATS SLOWLY* SORRY... NOM...NOM...NOM**

**GA: Stop Being Sorry**

**CG: OK...NOM...NOM...NOM...**

**GA: *Kisses Him Again***

And then the kanaya had to go.


	3. the signless meets tiny karkat

**The Signless [ ] joined chat.**

**Tiny! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.**

**CG: *LOOKS UP AT YOU, SHOUTING* HEY! WATCH YOUR STEPS! *BACKS AWAY ,HOPING YOU DONT STEP ON HIM***

** : What the...**

**CG: DOWN HERE ASSHOLE!**

** : Hello there little troll. *crouches, holding a hand out so he can climb on***

**CG: *CLIMBS ON YOUR HAND* HI**

** : So, who are you little one?**

**CG: AM..GOOD AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! ITS FUCKING ANNOYING**

** : *stands, brow wrinkled* I would stop calling you little if I had a name to call you.**

**CG: KARKAT**

** : Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Karkat. Why are you so small right now? I doubt that this is your usual size.**

**CG: NO ITS FUCKING NOT MY USUAL SIZE! I WOKE UP TODAY AND EVERYTHING WAS SO FUCKING HUGE**

** : That may be because you have shrunk. It truly is a pity that you do not know what happened, I would have helped you return to your usual size.**

** : *glances around* Ah... Do you know where we are? I have never been here before...**

**CG: I DONT FUCKING KNOW, EVERYTHING IS FUCKING HUGE TO ME , SO I GOT NO FUCKING IDEA**

** : Darn.**

**CG: *CLIMBS UP TO YOUR SHOULDER* ILL HAVE TO STAY WITH YOU, BECAUSE ITS FUCKING DANGEROUS FOR A TINY TROLL LIKE ME TO BE WANDERING AROUND ALONE, I WOULD'VE GOT SMASHED BY SOME RANDOM ASSHOLE**

** : You almost got "smashed" by me just a few moments ago, and I generally watch where I walk. It's much different here from when I am used to being... Quite a lot more metal. *sighs, missing the open spaces of his childhood***

**CG: *LOOKS AT YOUR NUBBY HORNS THAT LOOKS LIKE HIM* ... WE..GOT..THE..SAME..FUCKING..HORNS...**

**CG: ((HIS*))**

** : Do we? I cannot see yours under all that hair, Karkat. *smirks good-naturedly***

**CG: ...YEAH WHEN I RETURN TO MY FUCKING SIZE, YOU'LL SEE**

** : I would assume from the fact that our horns match that we have some relation to one another.**

**CG: MAYBE**

** : Well, I never did buy into the idea of ancestors and descendants, but perhaps it isn't as much of a wriggler story as I once believed.**

**CG: *SHRUGS, HIS STOMACH MAKES SOME NOISES, HE IS HUNGRY* ...**

** : *the smirk turns onto a little grin and he twists, searching in a small bag at his side for a moment, pulling some bread out* Do not tell mother I had this, alright? She would be upset that I took it from the vendors. *he pressed a finger to his lips, then gave the little troll a small piece***

**CG: *TAKES IT AND STARTS EATING IT* OK.. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS A MOTHER**

** : Mother is what my lusus asked me to call her. She's a jadeblood who took in a stupid little wriggler with odd blood.**

**CG: OH...OK...**

** : *he munched on some of the bread he hadn't given Karkat, sighing***

**CG: *KEEPS EATING THE PIECE YOU GAVE HIM***

**CG: NOMNOMNOM**

** : *chuckles, eyeing the troll on his shoulder***

**CG: *KEEPS EATING, FAST* NOMNOMNOMNOM**

**CG: *IS JUST SO FUCKING HUNGRY***

** : Are you alright? You seem rather hungry.**

**CG: *NODS WHILE STILL EATING IT, UNTIL HE FINISHED IT***

** : *offers him some more, an eyebrow raised***

**CG: *QUICKLY TAKES IT, AND STARTS EATING IT* NOMNOMNOMNOM**

** : *chuckles, patting his head gently***

**CG: *FINISHES IT, IS NOW FULL***

**CG: THAT..WAS..SO FUCKING GOOD**

** : It was just bread, Karkat.**

**CG: YES, A HUGE FUCKING BREAD TO ME**

**CG: I HAVEN'T EAT SINCE I WOKE UP**

** : I was just stating a fact. *tucks the bread away and starts walking, looking for anything different in the metal expanse of the meteor***

**CG: AGH.. WHATEVER *CLINGS TO YOUR SHOULDER, DOESNT WANT TO FALL OFF***

** : You know, you would probably be safer if I put my hood up. Hold on a second. *plucks Karkat from his shoulder, tugs his hood up, then settles him in one of the folds on the inside of his hood so he can't fall* There.**

** : *he pat the little troll in his hood***

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOUR HOOD***

** : You need not cling so much. You will not fall.**

**CG: AN CLINGING JUST IN CASE...**

** : *rolls his eyes, continuing to walk***

**CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING ANYWAY?**

** : I... I do not know, to be honest.**

**CG: ...SO.. WE ARE JUST...WANDERING AROUND?**

** : Well... Yes. I do not know where we are, so I thought it would be a good idea to look for someone or something that you find familiar.**

**CG: ...SO..YOU..SAY..WE..ARE...**

**CG: LOST?!**

** : Well... Erm.**

** : Yes?**

**CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! AM FUCKING LOST WITH SOME RANDOM ASSHOLE THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW HIS FUCKING NAME! AHHHH!**

**CG: *IS FREAKING THE FUCK OUT***

** : Signless. My title is the Signless, Karkat calm down!**

** : *grabs the little troll and holds him in his palms* Would you rather we stay in one place and not figure out where we are?!**

**CG: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! WHEN AM LOST!? AND TINY?! AND ..AND... WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?! I DONT WANT TO FUCKING DIE! AM TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO DIE!**

**CG: ...NO...**

** : EXACTLY!**

** : Now take a goddamned breath and calm yourself!**

**CG: *TAKES A LONG BREATH, CALMS DOWN A LITTLE* ...**

** : You are not going to die because i have food in my satchel, and if we were to come across anything unsavory I can run rather quickly.**

**CG: ...OK...**

** : *continues to walk, eventually coming across the main lab of the meteor***

** : Uh. What happened here? *staring at the bodies from Eridan's meltdown***

**CG: ...I..KNOW..THIS..PLACE..**

** : ... What happened here?**

**CG: UH..I THINK...I KNOW WHO DID..THIS..**

** : Can you please tell me what happened? I mean, there i- OH GOD.**

** : *staring at feferi's body with wide eyes***

**CG: ...*SIGHS* ...I WASNT...A..GOOD...LEADER...**

**CG: ...ITS..ALL..MY FUC- *STARES AT KANAYA'S BODY* HOLY FUCKING SHIT! KANAYA!**

** : What... What happened..?**

**CG: SH-SHES...ALIVE..R-RIGHT? T-TELL ITS JUST GRUBSAUCE...R-RIGHT? *STARTS FREAKING OUT***

**CG: ME***

** : *crouches in front of her, touching the green blood* Oh God, m-mother..?**

**CG: WH..WHAT..? ...SH-SHES..ALIVE...R-RIGHT?! ITS..JUST GRUBSAUCE...ITS GOTTA BE..ITS JUST...GRUBSAUCE...**

**CG: R-RIGHT...K-KANAYA..**

** : *sniffs the blood on his fingers, choking back a sob* It's... It's blood...**

**CG: ... *SNIFFLES* ...K-K-KANAYA...**

** : She's... God, she's dead...**

**CG: N-NO! ...SH-SHE...SH-SHE SHOULDN'T LEAVE ME.. I..I S-STIL N-NEED HER!**

**CG: *STARTS CRYING QUIETLY* ...I-I...S-STILL..NEED..HER..**

** : *cradles the little troll to his chest, rocking him slightly* It's okay, you're okay...**

**CG: N-NO...AM...AM...A..USELESS PIECE..O-OF..SH-SHIT...**

** : No, you're not. Shh, you're not...**

**CG: ..*SNIFFLES, KEEPS CRYING* ...**

** : *he wiped the tears with his pinky, careful not to hurt him***

**CG: I...I DONT..KNOW..WH-WHAT SHOULD I DO..WITHOUT..HER..**

** : You have strong legs to carry you, you'll know what to do.**

**CG: ...B-BUT..AM..USELESS... A GOOD LEADER..**

**CG: ITS..MY FUCKING FAULT.. SHE AND FEFERI ARE DEAD..**

** : It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not.**

** : You are a good leader as long as there is still YOU to lead.**

**CG: ...**

**CG: *LOOKS AT ONE OF THE COMPUTERS ON THE LAB, THE ONE HE USES ALOT AND ITS LOGGED ON HIS ACCOUNT ON TROLLIAN, HE GOT A MESSAGE* I..I THINK SOMEONE IS TROLLING ME...**

** : *jogs over to his husktop, setting Karkat on the desk* Who is this?**

**CG: OH FINALLY! ITS GAMZEE!**

**CG: *TYPES SENDING MESSAGES TO GAMZEE (YOU KNOW THE WHOLE PESTERLOG X3 ) ***

**CG: ...OH..GOD...OH..NO..OH..GOD..OH..NO...**

** : Oh god...**

**CG: GAMZEE...NOT..YOU..TOO...OH..GOD...OH..NO...OH..GO D..**

** : *he lifted karkat again, holding him gently* You're going to be okay...**

**CG: ...HOW..CAN..I...MY..BEST...FRIEND..WENT...CRAZY.. .**

**CG: OH..GOD...**

** : Shh, you're okay.**

**CG: *STARTS SHAKING* OH..GOD...OH..NO..**

** : *continues to rock him gently, holding him close* Shhh...**

**CG: OH..GOD..OH..NO..OH..GOD..OH..NO...**

**CG: *KEEPS SHAKING***

** : *cradles him, sitting under the desk and cuddling with the little troll***

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOU, STARTS TO FREAK OUT AGAIN* AM..DEAD..AM..TOAST...AND ITS ALL..MY FUCKING FAULT..**

** : Shh, no you're not, no it's not, you're okay.**

**CG: ...**

**CG: WH...WHAT..SHOULD I DO...AM..LOST...AND..USELESS..**

** : Sh, you'll be fine...**

** : *totally cuddling him***

**CG: *CLINGS TO YOU* ...**

**And then.. the signless had to go…**


	4. Kankri's sweater karkat and kanaya

**rainbowdrinker grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.**

**kankri's sweater! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.**

**CG: *KANKRI'S SWEATER IS LARGER THAN HIM***

**GA: Karkat, I Could Make You A Version That Would Actually Fit You**

**CG: COOL, BUT ITS NOT LIKE I WANT TO WEAR HIS FUCKING SWEATER, AM WEARING IT TO TEASE HIM**

**CG: *WHISPERS TO HIMSELF "ALSO..ITS SO FUCKING WARM.."***

**GA: Even So, I Don'T Think It Will Give Him That Message**

**CG: AGH...WHATEVER, ANYWAY AM DROWNING IN HIS FUCKING SWEATER**

**GA: Wait, I Didn'T Know He Had More Than One**

**CG: YES HE GOT ALOT, I BET HE WONT MIND ME BORROWING THIS ONE**

**GA: Well, He'S Going To Rant About One Thing Or Another**

**GA: At Least This Way It Will Be About You Finally Accepting Your Herritage**

**CG: ...DONT FUCKING TELL HIM I TOOK HIS SWEATER...**

**GA: Well, It Won'T Be Hard To Miss Karkat**

**GA: Your Like A Bright Red Tent With Legs Right Now**

**CG: ...TRUE...AGH.. AM TRYING MY FUCKING BEST TO NOT BE NOTICED BY ESPECIALLY HIM**

**GA: Well, Your Plan Seems To Be Poorly Thought Out If That Was Your Goal**

**CG: ...YEAH...**

**CG: GO ANY GOOD PLANS? BETTER THAN MINE?**

**GA: Change Back Into Your Other Sweater**

**CG: ...NOPE *HIDES HIS HEAD IN THE SWEATER***

**GA: *She Sighs* You Forgot Your Sweater At His Hive Didn'T You**

**CG: MAYBE...**

**GA: Well You Have Gotten Yourself Into Quite A Perdicament**

**GA: You Will Have To Face Him One Way Or Another**

**CG: NO WAY! NOPE NOPE NOPE *KEEPS HIS HEAD INSIDE THE SWEATER***

**GA: Karkat**

**CG: NOPE**

**GA: Well If You Won'T Learn To Face Him, I Guess I Could Return It For You**

**CG: YES**

**GA: Fine, But If I Return It I Will Tell Him Why It Was Missing In The First Place.**

**CG: ...NO!**

**GA: Well How Else Would I Explain Having One Of His Sweaters Without His Knowledge**

**CG: TELL HIM..HE FORGOT IT ON THE GROUND FOR NO REASON! ...**

**GA: Karkat, That Is The Worst Plan I Have Ever Heard**

**CG: ...I KNOW**

**GA: Then You Have Two Options, Give It To Me And I Will Return It Albeit I Will Explain Why I Have It And You Get A Head Start To Get Away From Him. Or Return It Yourself And Listen To Him Rant**

**CG: HOW..ABOUT..NONE OF THAT, AND ILL STAY WITH HIS FUCKING SWEATER, HIDING FOREVER**

**GA: Again, Your Bright Red.**

**CG: ...EH...TRUE...FINE...ILL..RETURN..IT..TO...HIM, BUT FIRST.. DO YOU HAVE ANY PEANUT BUTTER? OR EAR PLUGS?**

**GA: ...No Karkat, I Don'T**

**CG: GODDAMMIT...AGH...ALRIGHT THEN ILL JUST SHOVE MY FUCKING FINGERS IN MY FUCKING EARS INSTEAD**

**GA: He Will Notice That**

**GA: And Start On A Whole Different Rant On What Is Triggering You.**

**CG: *SHOVES HIS FINGERS IN HIS EARS* OH WHAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?**

**GA: *She Sighs* Your So Immature Sometimes**

**CG: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**GA: *Wraps Both Hands Around His Wrists And Easily Pulls Them From His Ears* I Said You Were Being Immature**

**CG: ...OK..**

**GA: *She Lets Go Of Him* If You Are Going To Accompany Him, Would You Like Me To Come?**

**CG: TO HELP ME RUN AWAY, SURE!**

**GA: I'M Not Going To Help You Run Away. You Are Going To Listen To Him Like A Grown Troll And Take What Is Coming**

**CG: THAT WILL TAKE .. SO MANY FUCKING HOURS!**

**GA: You Should Have Thought Of That Before You Stole His Sweater**

**CG: I DIDNT STEAL IT! I TOLD YOU.. I FUCKING BORROWED IT.. WITHOUT ASKING..**

**GA: Karkat, Thats The Definition Of Stealing**

**CG: OH...STILL I JUST BORROWED IT**

**GA: *She Quirks An Eyebrow At Him***

**CG: AM NOT A THEIF.. I DIDNT STEAL IT *HIDES HIS HEAD IN THE SWEATER AGAIN***

**GA: Karkat, You Stole It So You Are Now Indeed A Thief**

**CG: NO, AM NOT A THIEF**

**CG: NOPE**

**CG: NOPE**

**CG: NOPE NOPE**

**GA: Then What Would You Call Yourself, Mr. Nonthief?**

**CG: BORROWER**

**GA: Fine**

**CG: *IS STILL HIDING HIS HEAD IN THE SWEATER***

**GA: Dammit Karkat, Stop Hiding In The Sweater**

**CG: NOPE**

**CG: ITS WARM**

**GA: Hmm**

**CG: SO..FUCKING WARM**

**GA: I Just Now Realized You Will Smell Like Kankri Now**

**CG: ...WHAT?! NO FUCK NO! *PULLS HIS HEAD OUT OF IT* I HAVE TO RETURN THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!**

**GA: It'S Probably Already To Late**

**CG: WHAT? AM NOT TURNING TO THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE AM I? DO I LOOK LIKE HIM? AM I TALKING TO MUCH? AHHH! HELP ME!**

**GA: Well Given You Are In His Sweater And He Is Your Ancestor You Do Share A Resemablance**

**CG: AHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS THING! *TAKES OFF THE SWEATER AND THROWS IT ON THE FLOOR, IT HAPPENS THAT HIS PANTS IS TOO LONG, HE PULL HIS PANTS UP TO HIS SHOULDER***

**kankri's sweater! carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now pantskat! carcinoGeneticist [CG].**

**CG: THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER**

**GA: Oh My God Karkat**

**CG: WOW, THIS IS SO MUCH COMFORTABLE... I THINK ILL STAY LIKE THIS , I DONT NEED ANY FUCKING SWEATER**

**GA: This Is So Much Worse.**

**CG: NO THIS IS MUCH BETTER**

**GA: Your Taste In Fashion Is Aweful**

**GA: Put The Sweater Back On**

**CG: NO**

**CG: I PREFER STAYING LIKE THIS THAN PUTTING ON THAT ASSHOLE'S SWEATER AGAIN**

**GA: *Picks Up The Sweater* Karkat, Don'T Make Me Put A Shirt On You Myself**

**CG: KEEP THAT FUCKING FILTHY SWEATER AWAY FROM ME!**

**GA: *Grabs His Wrist* Karkat, You Look Rediculous And I Will Not Stand For It**

**CG: I DONT FUCKING CARE! I WONT WEAR THAT FUCKING SWEATER, NEVER!**

**GA: *She Tackles In With The Sweater Trying To Get It Over His Head***

**CG: *REFUSES TO WEAR IT, MOVING HIS HEAD AWAY FROM IT* NOOOOOOOOO NONONONO! NOOOOOOO!**

**GA: Karkat It Is Only Until We Get You Your Other Sweater Back**

**CG: NOOO NOT WEARING NEVER GOING TO WEAR HIS SWEATER**

**GA: You Were Just Wearing It**

**CG: YEAH, BUT NOT ANYMORE!**

**GA: *Growls* Fine But At Least Cover Yourself Up**

**CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I AM, SEE MY PANTS IS SO FUCKING LONG AND AWESOME, ITS COVERING MY WHOLE FUCKING BODY**

**CG: I DONT THINK I NEED MY OLD SWEATER ANYMORE**

**GA: You Are A Walking Fashion Disaster And I Will Not Stand For It**

**CG: BUT ITS FUCKING COMFORTABLE! I DONT FUCKING CARE!**

**GA: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**CG: ...EH..**

**GA: You. Will. Not. Walk. Around. Like. That**

**CG: YES I WILL, FUCKING WALK AROUND LIKE THIS**

**GA: Dammit Karkat**

**CG: *STARTS RUNNING AROUND* SEE AM WALKING OH WAIT, AM RUNNING HAHA**

**GA: Ugh**

**CG: WOW..THIS IS ACTUALLY SO FUCKING FUN**

**GA: You Really Do Cut Off Your Smell Bump To Spite Your Facial Disk**

**CG: *KEEPS RUNNING AROUND* WOOHOO! WEEEEEEEEEEE**

**CG: FUCK THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME, I THINK ILL STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER**

**GA: Hold On, While You Do That Let Me Go Find One Of The Other Ancestors. It'S Not My Cup Of Tea But Who Knows They Might Want To Join You Since It Is So Fun**

**CG: YEAH SURE WHY NOT, WAIT, WHICH ONE?**

**GA: Hmm, Maybe 'S And Zahhak'S Ancestors**

**GA: They Seem To Like To Have Fun**

**CG: ...NO...**

**CG: NOPE, NO, NOPE, NO, NOPE**

**GA: Then Knock It Off**

**CG: ...*STOPS RUNNING AROUND***

**GA: Thank You.**

**CG: ...AGH...BACK TO THE FUCKING BOREDOM... *STICKS HIS TONGUE OUT***

**GA: Will You Put Your Tounge Back And Get Ready To Return The Sweater You "Borrowed"**

**CG: WHAT NO AM NOT WEARING THAT FUCKING SWEATER AGAIN**

**CG: NEVER WEARING IT AGAIN**

**CG: I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE THAT ASSHOLE**

**GA: Fine, At Least Put On Something**

**CG: I LIKE MY FUCKING PANTS..**

**GA: Ugh, Fine.**

**CG: HEHE**

**GA: *Tosses Him The Sweater* But Your Carrying It**

**CG: ...*THROWS IT ON THE GROUND AGAIN* NOPE, IT GOT HIS FUCKING SMELL, NOT TOUCHING IT**

**GA: Karkat, You Already Smell Like Him**

**CG: WHAT?! NO! ILL GO TAKE A BATH!**

**GA: Karkat You Are Going To Pick Up That Sweater And Return It To Kankri, Then You Can Go Take A Bath**

**CG: ...FINE..**

**CG: *PICKS UP THE SWEATER***

**GA: Good**

**GA: Now, Do You Know Where Kankri'S Hive Is. I Have Forgotten**

**CG: ...DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO...I MEAN..NOW?**

**CG: I DIDNT GET ANY FUCKING EAR PLUGS..**

**GA: Yes Karkat**

**CG: CANT I AT LEAST GET SOME TINY ROCKS AND SHOVE THEM IN MY EARS BEFORE WE GO**

**CG: ?**

**GA: No Karkat, If I Have To Listen To Him You Do To**

**CG: GODDAMMIT...**

**GA: Now, Lead The Way**

**CG: AGH...I PREFER GETTING LOST BEFORE GETTING TO HIS FUCKING HIVE... *SAYS THAT WHILE WALKING***

**GA: Yes, I Predicted That So I Decided That If You Lead Us Of Course You Will Be The One Helping Me Find My Next Meal**

**CG: ...**

**GA: So Do You Think You Will Get Us Lost Now?**

**CG: NO...HEHE..WH-WHO SAID THAT? I DIDNT MEAN GETTING US LOST.. I MEANT... UH..WE WILL GO TO KANKRI'S HIVE! Y-YEAH..HEHE..HEHE..**

**CG: *STARTS WALKING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION***

**GA: Good, I'M Sure He Will Be Happy To Get His Sweater Back**

**CG: Y-YEAH...WHATEVER...**


End file.
